Oshi Clan
A clan with ties to Sunagakure no Sato and its desert. The Ōshi clan consists of both shinobi and non shinobi, they are often praised for their glass work and the clan members who possess the kekkei tota have the ability to utilize Haton, or Glass Release. Ideology The Ōshi clan values transparency above all else. They believe in telling the truth and working with it. The greatest sin a clan member can do is to lie to another. Originating from the founding of the clan, a lie has been shown to have the power to destroy and cripple powerful allies. As such, the clan has always been about showing one's true self through honesty and good judgment. Should a clan member be found lying or being dishonest in any way, punishments range from a lashing to exile. Because of this strict policy, the Ōshi clan has often been used as mediators in dealings between people within Sunagakure no Sato, somewhat akin to legal representatives. It should be noted that the clan only has the policy of transparency towards allies, and that while they value honesty, the clan does enforce never sharing more than they should. There is a difference between being honest and being an idiot. Despite this, the clan does sometimes cause conflict in Suna with their honesty. Clan History The Ōshi clan's origins begin before the formation of the shinobi villages. They were originally artisans who soon began to use their molten works to defend themselves against bandits. When the village of Sunagakure began to form, the Ōshi clan was one of the first to join. They had lived in the desert for generations, forming beautiful glass from the sands surrounding them. There is no record of when the clan gained the ability to create and mold glass themselves, and as such, much is left up to speculation. The Ōshi clan has always taken part in both Sunagakure's military defense and their domestic trade. As a result, the clan's influence can be seen throughout Sunagakure. Many, if not all, of the windows within the village have been made by the Ōshi clan along with the green houses that house what little agriculture the village manages to sustain. Thirteen years ago, the clan helped fund a pipeline that went into the Storm Country's borders. As a result, the clan was heavily involved in the Ame-Suna Border Conflict. The clan suffered heavy damages in the conflict, losing all of the previous generation's heirs and the clan leader. The previous clan leader came out of retirement to lead the clan until a suitable heir could be found. Recently, one of the new possible heirs was granted the title of clan leader due to the current leader's old age and ill health. The new heir is fairly young, and while she was granted the position, she has mostly been acting as a simple figure head until she comes of age. Clan Hierarchy The clan consists of both non shinobi and shinobi members, but the leader is always a shinobi. The reasoning behind this is that during times of war, the clan would rather have a seasoned warrior as a leader over someone with little to no battle experience. Another custom is that the leader must possess the clan's Kekkai Tota due to the cultural importance of the ability. The clan does not have a typical heir system, instead having the previous leader choose the next one based off their abilities. If the previous leader dies before they can select an heir, the remaining heirs must compete. Despite the clan putting so much importance in having a shinobi leader, the clan has less shinobi than civilians. Only 45% of the clan members are shinobi- and the number has somewhat dropped recently. Even more surprisingly is that only 25% of the clan members who are shinobi possess the kekkai tota. The majority of the clan partakes in artisan crafts using their glass shaping talents and have produced a major export market for their wares within Sunagakure. The clan consists of five or six family units with some extended family between them for the most part. Men and women can choose to marry into other families and leave the clan, keeping the clan's official numbers fairly low. While the children of these individuals may sometimes gain the Kekkai Tota, the rarity of it means only five or six children are born every generation with the gift. If one of these children are born, the mother and father are typically welcomed back into the clan so the child can learn how to use their ability. Should the parents refuse the invitation back to the clan, then the child is barred from learning the proper clan jutsu. Because of the rarity of the Kekkai Tota along with the clan's rules on leadership, children born with the ability who choose to become shinobi are automatically considered possible 'heirs'. Recently, the clan's numbers have shrunken. They were heavily involved in the Ame-Suna border conflict due to their hand in helping to fund the pipeline. As such, the majority of their clan was sent to help defend it. The Ōshi clan had the highest causality rate of any Sunagakure clan, nearly wiping out their entire shinobi force. Because of this, there is currently a power vacuum in the clan. Kekkei Tota The Ōshi clan possesses the incredibly rare and powerful kekkei tota know nas Haton, or Glass Release. This kekkei tota consists of the combination of fire, earth and lightning. Haton is created by the user first forming the sand needed using earth chakra before striking it with both fire and lightning to create enough heat to melt it into glass in a quick motion. Because of this, the glass does create a soft flash when created. The glass is incredibly hot and can burn through most materials for the first thirty seconds of it's creation- with it's hottest temperature being reached within the first five seconds. The glass can be manipulated through jutsu to be used for various purposes, and it is as hard as steel when cooled. However, it is very brittle. Members of the Ōshi clan can touch the glass before it cools and not get burned, which is often how they form their glass wares by hand molding the glass. It should be noted that the glass does cool as it's out. As such, glass that has been out for longer than five minutes becomes rigid. So while the glass can be used as a liquid to attack, it does have a time limit. The glass can also be controlled in it's hardened state to form defenses or shard attacks. While it isn't unheard of for Ōshi members to create storms of sand blasted glass, it is often warned against. The reason behind this being that the dust like particles of glass used to make the storm are often inhaled and can cause permanent damage to the user's lungs along with internal bleeding. The particles are too fine to be filtered out, making it a suicide attack of sorts. According to reports, one of the highest causes of causalities within the Ōshi clan during the Suna-Ame border conflict was using this technique as some members of the clan had yet to understand the adverse effects it had on the user's body, and those who used it despite knowing the cost were desperate to win. While the clan is often praised for their glasswork, haton is capable of being formed into mirrors as well. These mirrors can be molded and formed in combat to confuse enemies. They can also have chakra channeled through them to create illusions on clear sheets of glass. Category:Clans Category:Kaze no Kuni Category:Sunagakure Clans Category:Kekkei Tota Category:Kekkei Genkai